


【钢铁侠/黑寡妇】实用主义-一只句号_2

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel (except IronStrange) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 2020年导入至ao3
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel (except IronStrange) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778647
Kudos: 1





	【钢铁侠/黑寡妇】实用主义-一只句号_2

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年导入至ao3

“我接触过许多富豪。”

“那么我呢？”

史塔克将头靠近，语气亲密好似调情，罗曼诺夫却知晓这是逢场作戏。

她微笑，“与众不同。”

  


  


她回来如离开时无声无息。

“你不该回来。”客厅的灯随声音而亮，托尼·史塔克站在正中，西装革履，似将赴宴。

“你会逮捕我吗？”娜塔莎问。

她向托尼走去，而托尼并未后退。

“你不该回来。”他再次说。

他们离近，娜塔莎嗅到酒的味道。

  


  


“你为什么支持法案？”

不是逼问，更像感慨。

“我是个实用主义者。”

托尼喉中挤出一个破碎的笑音，“美苏唯一的共同之处就是实用主义。我不在乎法案是集体主义还是个人主义；我是实业家，只看它是否实用。而它确实有用。”

娜塔莎闭上眼睛。托尼仍带着她在客厅中移动，她随他步伐变化舞步，音符在脚下流淌。“这是当时唯一的办法：安抚民众，满足政客。当时已无路可选。”

  


“我接触过许多富豪。”她再次说。世事无常，托尼·史塔克再不是三年前的花花公子，钢铁侠成为他唯一身份。

“无人似你。无人是你。”

  


  


“你帮不了我。”罗曼诺夫说，“而我，也无法救你。”

托尼表情变幻，最终全部塞到面具之下。娜塔莎摇了摇头，把他拉近。

“但我会尽力一试。”


End file.
